Upon Damned Wings
by Canderous1
Summary: Heaven had lost them 15 years ago. The strongest naturally occurring reincarnation, and the strongest woman among them. Issei and Gabriel came to terms with it, and after a time decided to just live a life as close to mundane as possible. Unfortunately, the time they have in the dark is ending. Fallen Issei X Fallen Gabriel


Japan had always been a topic of fascination for Rias Gremory. The culture, the people, the food, the atmosphere.

She had learned anything she could about the island nation, starting from a young age.

She had gotten swept in the storm that was its pop culture.

Anime, idol groups, cosplay; they all had a special place in her mind and heart.

Standing beside another girl of similar background, who understood at least a portion of that intrigue, the two of them waited for their favorite shop to open.

On the border of Tokyo and Kuoh, the shop _Gabriels Vice_ was the prime place to go for anything related to games, anime, records, figurines or novels.

Seekvaira Agares stood along with Rias, as often happened on days where a new item was to be released.

"What caught your eye this time?" The bespectacled heiress questioned.

Her long light blonde hair and coral pink eyes did nothing to ease the strict and cold demeanor that she gave off.

But Rias knew that it was just a coping mechanism for all the demands placed on her by the Agares family, and the underworld as a whole.

If not for the loving family that Rias was born into, she could have very well turned out the same way.

Rias swept some of her long red hair away from her face.

"I heard of a new novel series being released, and Millicas' birthday is coming up. He's been playing through the pokemon series for the last year, it shouldn't be too hard to find him a gift. What about you?"

Seekvaira shifted her weight from one leg to the other, her crossed arms coming undone to push the glasses back into their place.

"A limited vintage Gundam figure, only 200 were made. He managed to track one down for me."

Rias nodded in understanding.

"He has quite the knack for finding those sorts of things, doesn't he?"

The shop owner, a young man that couldn't be past his mid 20's, was near legendary in the region for getting hard to find items.

Seekvaira nodded.

"I imagine it's a part of how the shop gained its reputation."

It was well known throughout the Tokyo area, that if you needed an obscure pop culture item, Issei could find it.

But he was better known by collectors, as _the_ _seeker_.

The jingling of keys behind them, drew their attention.

Turning around, the two young devils saw the shop owner fiddling with the mass of keys on the chain, trying to find the right one out of the 20.

With his head down, his chocolate brown hair covering his eyes, he walked straight passed them and towards the door.

'Odd…' They both thought.

There were many days where either one or both of them would be waiting for him to open up, and he'd always seemed to be the attentive type. Never had he not been watching where he was walking, as far as they'd seen.

He stopped searching for the key, and threw his head back and gave a large yawn.

He turned to face the girls with a tired and lazy smile.

"Good morning ladies." Then turned back towards the door, finding the appropriate key and opening the door.

Rias and Seekvaira stood there, not sure if they could go inside just yet, as nothing would be up and running.

The lights inside flickered on, and a moment later the door reopened.

"Well come on then, I know you're both eager to get your hands on the things I have for you today."

No more prompting was needed, the two hurried to follow inside.

The fluorescent lights brightened the rows upon rows of items for sale.

One of the things that really set Gabriels vice apart from the rest, was its cleanliness, organization, and price. Most other shops this size, would have a few shelves of old items long forgotten and covered in layers of dust.

But everything here looked as if it were just set up yesterday. Items all perfectly aligned, and not a speck of dust to be seen in the store.

Issei walked behind the counter, punching keys on the computer, getting his Point of sale system readied for the day ahead.

The two stood nearby the register, waiting for their ordered items to be paid for.

The light brown eyes of the shop owner still looked weary, like he'd been awake for several days on end with no sleep. He normally stood at just over 6 feet tall, but was slouched over in his apparent exhaustion.

"Let's see now….Veera, you have a figurine."

Seekvaira's brow twitched in slight annoyance. He seemed to enjoy calling her that, if only because she despised it.

"And for the princess…. Ah yes. Your book. The pokemon game you asked about, the one with the mini figure is also here."

Rias huffed, feeling the same thing. Although her nickname came from the way she'd acted the first she came into the store.

She had acted like all of this was beneath her, and he was lucky to be in her presence. All in an attempt to hide her otaku nature.

Seekvaira found it hard not to chuckle at the Gremory heiress. Ironic, seeing as how the underworld actually _did_ see her as a princess.

Issei leveled them with his usual friendly smile, trying to hide how tired he was.

"Will that be all for you two?"

While both were curious about his current state, Seekvaira was the more blunt of the two and asked what they both were thinking.

"You look dead on your feet." Blunt may have been an overstatement.

With another large yawn, Issei settled his eyes on the blonde.

"Sorry about that. Someone placed a last minute online order for a few box sets of magical girl anime and memorabilia. I had to drive out to Yokohama to get them out in time for the expedited shipping." He gave a stretch that showed that he was anything but the typical scrawny anime nerd. His muscles stretching the fabric of his red t-shirt, bones popping back into place.

Both girls shook their heads, only ending up buying the items they had previously stated interest in. This time anyways.

And went on their way, back to whatever life had in store for them.

Issei watched them go with a relieved look on his face.

"You should really be thanking me Lady Gremory. 3 S-class strays would have been out of your league."

 **v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^**

There were many things that the leader of heaven had come to regret, at least on some level.

Having to excommunicate loyal members of the church, solely because they presented issues that could lead others to discover the death of god was one of them.

But by far, the biggest regret Michael felt he'd ever carry, was the day his sister and would be brother-in-law fell from heaven.

They had been together for over a century, and had always abided by the rules placed on them by heaven, his father's system.

They could never show their affection in the physical way that humans did, only being able to give a kiss on the cheek to remain absolutely sure that nothing went too far.

For a couple that was as deeply in love as those two, that had to be akin to torture.

But they refrained from doing anything that might cause them to break heavens laws for angels.

Issei Hyoudou, the remarkable, and only natural angel reincarnation. He only desired to be by her side, to give her happiness in whatever ways he was allowed.

And Gabriel, one of the 4 great seraphs, wanted almost the same exact thing. The only difference, was her desire to keep her love away from the torment that had been his human life.

Kept in a small closet, not given enough food, only allowed to bathe once a month in ice cold water, beaten for having anything close to an opinion. The others shared her thoughts. The Seraphs all agreed to see to it, that his time in heaven was leagues above his time on earth.

After _years_ of research, the three other great seraphs had finally thought they had the answer. A way to give the couple a gift that no other angel had ever received before.

The ability to marry and love each other as a man and woman were meant to, without the risk of falling.

But it hadn't worked as planned. Not even close.

As Issei and Gabriel stood across from each other, smiling so widely that it nearly split both of their faces, Michael gave his blessing.

At the words 'I do' from Gabriel, who had been after her newly declared husband….Gods system rejected them.

The words 'you may now kiss the bride' had never had the chance to come passed Michaels lips.

Both Issei and Gabriel had their wings out in full display, as was usual in heaven. So it was in front of all of the 10 seraphs, that their feathers started to shed, replaced by a pitch black mockery of what they'd known for so long.

The brightest of white feathers laid upon the ground, like a pillow had been emptied. The faces of the couple…it was something none of the remaining three would ever forget. They were blank, as if they couldn't comprehend what had happened.

How could they?

It wasn't Issei or Gabriel that had come up with the idea. As far as they knew, there was no way to ever finalize the relationship between them. It would have to always be hugs, holding hands, and a kiss on the cheek.

It was the other Seraphs that had decided to try and give them the happiness they thought a marriage would allow. The potential for a natural born angel was just a bonus.

It was only after a few minutes of staring with disbelief, that Issei regained himself. His reaction not something that any of the other seraphs expected.

He had dropped to his knees, tears in his eyes, begging for Gabriel to forgive him. In his mind, it was because of _him,_ that she had fallen. He thought that he had somehow done something wrong that caused all of this.

And there was nothing he could think of that would offer carry his apologies and sincere regret.

Gabriel hadn't been able to even change her blank expression, which only made things worse. As the minutes ticked by, Issei begged her to even look at him. Finally, he asked if she wanted him to leave, never to be seen by her eyes again.

That had gotten her attention enough, but the motion of her snapping back to reality, made it look like a nod.

With that, he was gone, teleporting off to who knows where.

Gabriel had almost immediately followed suit.

And as far as Michael was aware, that was how things stayed.

No one had heard from Gabriel or Issei in 15 years.

At the very least, Michael knew that Issei was alive, because the sacred gear system hadn't registered the one he possessed, as moving to a new host.

Metatron and Uriel were both worried, because the fallen now had some extremely powerful members, at least technically.

Michael and the other seraphs all thought otherwise.

Knowing those two as he did, Michael thought that they would lay low, if they were still alive and well. There was no doubt in his mind that Gabriel had found Issei.

While there was a chance that they were no longer a couple, it was incredibly low. It was more likely that Gabriel had smoothed things over with him. And they would have thought over their new situation together.

The most likely scenario was that they had decided to live as close to a human life as they could, while only interfering in the supernatural world if lives were at risk.

The search had lasted almost an entire year, before they gave up. It was clear that neither wanted to be found. The angels would just have to respect that. They were no longer members of heaven, and therefore weren't beholden to Michael anymore.

'I can only imagine the pain and confusion this has caused you two. I'm sorry.' This exact sentence had raced through his mind countless times.

 **-v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^-**

The bells of the door rang, making Issei look up from his task of marking off the new inventory.

He smiled at what he saw.

Silky blonde curly hair, the ever present flower behind her ear. Those soul catching blue eyes that made her smile all the more radiant. His partner and love, Gabriel.

She was humming a tune to herself as she approached. The breeze from outside carried through the door, making the white sundress she wore flutter.

Gabriel was beautiful no matter what she wore, but he loved it when she wore those sundresses. They just made her look…divine. The only thing he _didn't_ like about them, was that it drew even more attention to her from other men.

And she was already a traffic stopper. A low cut, thin fabric dress sometimes made it seem like she had stopped time.

Maybe the years after falling had tainted him a bit, but Issei was a bit possessive of her. He wasn't too concerned about it though, because she was the same.

"I thought you were going to be at the orphanage for the whole day?" He asked her as she stepped around the counter.

The former #1 beauty of Heaven twirled towards him, before giving him a peck on the cheek, her smile never wavering.

"The kids had plans to go to the aquarium today. You don't mind a little company today, do you?"

Shaking his head, Issei grabbed one of her hands, twirled her around so that she rested against his chest with her back. His arms wrapped around her waist, his chin on her shoulder.

"Of course not. I just wasn't expecting you here today is all. Especially because it's been a while since you visited the kids."

It was one of her favorite things to do actually. When she found the place, they had gone in and the kids immediately took to her. How could they not? She had this soothing presence about her that she hadn't lost in falling.

He felt her nod, and sink back into him. The two enjoying the comfort the other had to offer.

But Issei could feel something not quite positive festering in her mind, especially when her grip on his arm tightened a bit.

"When will we have one of our own Ise?" Her voice was quiet.

"One day Gabby. Hopefully soon."

The chime of the door rang out again, making them separate. It wouldn't look professional for them to be seen in that position. And their shop certainly wanted to maintain their reputation.

Through the door came someone that had never been in his shop before, and certainly didn't give off the vibe that he was particularly interested in being here.

Blonde hair, with a front portion sticking up, as if either by hair product or a horribly managed cowlick. Judging by the expensive looking burgundy suit, Issei would bet that it was done on purpose.

His blue eyes held a superiority complex and entitled air that was only compounded by the smug grin on his face.

Although when the young man looked around the store, his eyes briefly landed on Issei before sticking themselves on Gabriel.

Or rather, on her chest.

That smug smile widened as he approached.

"Well color Riser surprised. What is such a beauty doing in an establishment such as this? Surely a woman of your caliber should be elsewhere, receiving only the finest the world has to offer."

He continued his way towards her, Issei forgotten in favor of trying to snatch up this lust inducing creature.

'Oh, this'll be good.' Issei thought with a chuckle.

15 years can do a lot to an immortal, given the right experiences. And this guy was about to see.

The blonde man tried to gently pick up Gabriels left hand, probably to try and kiss the back of it.

The first thing to be noticed, was the extremely clear and expensive looking diamond ring on her third finger. And then before he could truly process that, the hand was pulled away violently.

"Welcome to Gabriel's vice, my name is Gabriel Hyoudou, my _husband_ and I own this shop. What can we do for you?" When the two of them were still in heaven, she would only address people with a smile and a friendly attitude. It didn't matter if you were an angel, fallen, devil or human.

Since then however, Gabriel had changed quite a bit.

Her tone when speaking to the man, quite obviously a devil, in front of her, was nearly cold. She had quickly come to realize that she did not like to be hit on endlessly, and had developed a way of subtly letting others know that she wasn't interested.

A quick look of surprise came over his face, from both her tone and claim of being bound to someone else. But it was quickly washed away by his usual arrogance.

Issei watched as the man eyed him up, trying to gauge his worth, and seemingly finding him woefully inadequate.

"Truly a pity. If Riser was blessed with being your lover, you would never have to work a day in your life. And would be pampered in any way your desired."

When she looked at him completely uninterested, he seemed to get the hint. He apparently had _some_ brains.

"But Perhaps Riser can alleviate your burdens at another time, as Riser is in search of someone."

Gabriel did not pay him any more attention, instead turning towards Issei with a smile.

"Ise my love, I'll be in the back if you need anything." He gave her a nod before she whisked herself out of view.

Issei turned towards Riser, having a very good idea of just who this was now. He'd heard a few things while in Heaven.

Rias had also complained to Seekvaira about him when the two thought he was out of earshot as they browsed.

"I hope this person you're looking for, isn't in any danger." He said, keeping a calm and professional attitude.

He was not surprised when the blonde man sneered at him.

"For trash such as yourself to be wed to a woman as beautiful as that. The world is indeed cruel."

With a huff, Riser seemed to puff up even more as he got to what he had come here for.

"Riser is done playing these games." He said arrogantly, as he directed his now magically shimmering eyes towards Issei.

It was a trait that devils were more gifted in, than any of the other three powers.

Manipulating the mind of humans.

Issei could feel what it was that Riser was _truly_ after at that moment.

Gabriel.

His mind was assaulted by thoughts and memories that Riser was trying to implant.

 _You are alone. This shop is, and has always been only yours. Gabriel has never been yours. She has never loved you. She will never love you._

If Issei had been human, he'd never stand a chance against this magic.

But he wasn't human, hadn't been in a _very_ long time.

 **[Stupid bird…Kill Him.]** A deep voice rang through his mind.

Uh Oh, Riser must have woken Ddraig up with his little spell. Strike two.

The first had been hitting on Gabriel.

'Lets see if we can get him to back off Ddraig.'

The Dragon scoffed.

 **[You and I both know he'll only get violent if you don't give in.]**

Issei mentally shrugged.

'I will not escalate things without proper cause. If he sticks to words, so will I. If he gets physical….' A smirk wanted to play across his face. ' _So will I_.'

"I'm sorry sir, but you haven't told me what it is I can help you with."

There was a brief flash of surprise, then frustration, that his little trick hadn't worked.

"Riser is looking for a woman." Riser tried again, this time with more force.

"Long blonde hair that spirals lightly, Blue eyes that shine in innocence."

Issei was looking directly into the devils eyes as he beat down the attempt of manipulation.

"We have been apart due to work, and Riser wants to reunite with her as soon as possible."

Riser waited to see if his magic would work this time, as Issei just stood there staring at him.

"And what is her name?" Issei asked.

He had come up with a way to up the ante without outing himself as a supernatural being. He could just try and make conversation as he pretended to look up information.

"Gabriel." Riser answered tersely.

Issei tried to fake the dazed look in his eyes as he typed away on his computer next to the register.

"Let's see if I can find anything useful for you."

Issei was logging into the online back-up of his security cameras, wanting to make sure that this was all caught on video. Just in case he was approached if things got more tense then he anticipated.

"You look like a man of faith. I should read my favorite for you."

He had forgotten to turn them on earlier in the day, what with Rias and Seekvaira being at the door when he arrived. He kept talking without letting Riser get a word in to stop him.

"It goes like this. **In the Name of Jesus Christ, Our God and Lord, strengthened by the intercession of the immaculate virgin Mary, Mother of God.** "

Riser was doing a good job at not screaming at the pain he must have been feeling at the moment, as Issei was reading an exorcism verse.

"Shut UP!" He tried to yell, but it came out weak.

it would only put the devil in danger if Issei finished the prayer, up until then it was just an annoyance to get him to leave.

" **His enemies are scattered, and those who hate him, flee before him.** "

Riser was struggling to keep on his feet. When a devil heard the prayer of an exorcism, it jumbled all thought, and motor function.

"Stop this!" Riser wheezed, trying to stumble to the doorway.

" **As smoke is driven away, so they are driven; as wax melts before the fire-** "

Issei stopped before the last line. He wasn't truly interested in killing the devil. Only wanting the guy to get away from him and his wife.

"If you don't want my help anymore, I suppose there's nothing else I can do for you. A shame you have to leave empty handed."

His words were casual, but the look in Issei's eyes was clear. He wanted Riser gone.

Riser caught his breath as the throbbing and piercing pain throughout his skull subsided. Shooting a look of absolute hatred towards Issei, he stood to his full height, which was just shorter than the shop owner.

 **[Moment of truth.]** Ddraig commented, surprising Issei that he was still even awake.

'You haven't stayed awake for anything other than fighting a stray in 5 years.'

 **[Watching this arrogant ass writhing in pain for trying to take what is yours, is far more amusing than a mere stray devil. Plus I want him to know how inferior a Phoenix is to a dragon.]**

'Gotcha.' Issei had heard from Ddraig how the Phenex family had proclaimed themselves the true masters of wind and fire.

They were only able to do so, because most Dragons still alive needed the fruit growing in the underworld, so they couldn't go and show them how wrong they were.

That would be near suicide, because the devils would push them out of the underworld. Dragons may have superior strength, but that meant nothing if they were outnumbered to the point of suffocation.

Ddraig and Issei were both surprised when the man tugged on his blazer, shot Issei another look of absolute hatred and walked out.

'Heh, looks like Rias owes me one for stalling the guy a bit.'


End file.
